1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor drive circuit, in particular, to a motor drive circuit which can record parameters associated with an operation of a motor, and the motor using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, motors have become essential electric devices in society. The common motors, such as DC motors, AC motors, step motors and the like, have been widely used for driving fans.
In order to drive the motor, the motor driving chip comprises a Hall sensor. The Hall sensor outputs the timing signal to the control circuit according to the working state of the motor, such as the current direction and the current amount of the coil of the motor. The control circuit controls the conducting states of each switch in the full-bridge circuit according to the timing signals and the pulse width modulation signals, which makes the permanent magnet of the motor rotator and the coil attract or repel with each other. Thereby, the motor can drive the fans to rotate.
However, a noise is generated during the motor rotator switching phase, such as switching from N pole to S pole. The noise influences the parameters inputted into the motor, which makes a rotation speed of the motor unstable. Hence, a motor is provided to overcome the influences from the noise and provide a stable rotation speed.